


Teddy and Boy

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Everybody Lives, Gen, Nobody is Dead, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Teddy should have a teddy named Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy and Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "black & white" & "roughhouse"

Boy had gotten his name from the man who had bought him from the toy shop. He would later learn that the man was called ‘Uncle Harry’ but that would be much, much later, because when Boy had been purchased, his child had only been a baby.

A boy named Teddy, the man who would later be Uncle Harry explained, should have a teddy named Boy, and so the little black-and-white stuffed bear had been bought.

Boy loved Teddy, of course, the way all toys loved the children to whom they’d been given. But he had to admit that the boy was not a particularly gentle companion, in his first few months. He grabbed roughly at Boy, holding tightly to his stuffing-filled limbs to flail him about, both in delight and anger.

At night, though, Teddy always wrapped his small arms around Boy’s body, soft breath ruffling the bear’s fur, and in the morning, he never neglected to hold firmly to Boy’s paw when he was lifted out of their crib to start a new day. Boy’s name was the third word Teddy had learned to say, immediately after ‘Mama’ and ‘Dada’, and when more words followed, sentences leading into whole paragraphs, Boy was usually the first to hear them.

Perhaps, Boy thought, he loved his child just a little bit more than the average teddy.

THE END


End file.
